Tanya's Basement
by hennamerin
Summary: Edward is the king at school and the leader of the gang which bullies Bella and her friends. One day they decided to kidnap her and put her in a basement when her mother, stepfather and stepbrother left for a wighl. Language, Sexual violence, Darkward. Warning this fic gets dark along the way so if that kind of thing isn't your bag then don't read- up for adoption.
1. Prologue

******A/N - Okay so this is my first fic- please be nice**

****** I don't own anything.**

**Prologue**

If you ask anyone how the world is divided, he'll give you more than just one answer. but I have the correct one; world is divided into strong and weak. What makes the strong stronger is their lack of conscience. The ability to cause pain to another person and not to care at all. to watch him scream in agony and keep beating him to a pulp, or watch him crying in pain and keep divert them all against him, insulting him, breaking him and turning him into a joke. Their sadistic mind is what makes them strong, their psychotic mind.  
I'm actually glad I am who I am; a girl about the middle of the popularity chart, who can't handle the school's bullies, but at least not a psychotic mind.  
At list that's what I used to tell myself. Till the point when I found myself in Tanya Denali's basement.

**********A/N - **what do u think ? :)


	2. Chapter 1 Left Alone

**N/A - first chapter :)**

Chapter 1: Left Alone

I liked what I saw in the mirror. Big chocolate-brown eyes framed with long lashes, full lips (a little too fat relative to my jaw line), high cheekbones, and dyed dirty-blonde hair which surrounding my heart-shaped head.  
With these data, I knew I was pretty. Not as beautiful as Rosalie Hale, but she wasn't pretty enough to be such a pathetic bitch. Kate says I'm prettier than her, but she's a little biased, she's my best friend.  
Unfortunately, Rosalie is my stepbrother's girlfriend, although I swear she was cheating on him with Emmett McCarty. Jason is just too blind to notice.  
I finished putting on makeup and went to my group; Kate Denali, Carmen espòsito, Eleazar White, Garrett Harper **(A/N: I invented the family names of Carmen, Eleazar, and Garrett)**, Angela Weber, and Ben Cheney. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale are separate parts of our group but we use to hang with them too sometimes. They stuck in each other's butt and isolating themselves from everyone.  
"Hey whore" I heard Kate's cynical voice and smiled.  
Kate is so beautiful it's enviable. Her skin is smooth and pale but it's not white and sickly like mine. She is a natural blond, and her eyes are blue and beautiful.  
"Where is everybody?"  
"Oh we were at my place before my bitch of a sister showed my parents the hash we were hiding in my room." She made that face that she always does when she talks about Tanya. "They threw everybody out."  
"What a bitch." I said "How did she even found out? "  
"I don't know. This is so unfair." She complained "Why do I have to sleep with the enemy under the same fricking roof?"  
But Kate wasn't the only one to share her house with the devil; Jasper is Rosalie's brother, and Alice is Edward Cullen's sister. Alice is actually not that miserable, you could say many things about Edward; He is a damn bastard, saying; 'Don't judge your book by its cover' describes him perfectly, but he's not completely shit of a brother. He actually gives a fuck about her, unlike Rosalie who wouldn't care if Jasper will die, or Tanya who would be thrilled to see Kate's head on a stick.  
It's weird that both Tanya and Kate get along quite nicely with Irina, their older college student sister. Sasha Denali, their mother, is pregnant again. I wonder how she's not exhausted.  
"Shut up Kate. You're actually related to her. I have to sleep with _Rosalie_ and hear her _fuck_ my brother."  
"Well yuck" she looked at me like I shared too much. I laughed and she joined me.  
Kate's cell phone suddenly rang. She picked it up.  
"Hello… Yes mom ... I'm just talking to Bella ... Oh goddammit I'm in our street! Well fine I'm coming!" she said rudely before hanging up. "Old bitch." She murmured  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"I'm grounded, can't be here. Fucking Tanya".  
I watched Kate walking toward her house. I was about to leave too before I saw Edward and Emmett. I froze in my place_. Oh sweet lord_, I prayed. I finely managed to move. _I'm the only one who's actually scared of them_ I told myself _they've never scared Kate.  
_I kept walking before I suddenly felt a muscular hand on my arm and was forced to look at Edward.  
"How are you sweetheart?" Edward asked in his British accent. Alice and him were born in South West England and moved to America when they were seven.  
Edward and his gang hate me and my friends. They're doing all they can to hurt us. Just yesterday Tyler Crowley made our chemistry teacher think that dorky and loveable Carmen broke into the lab.  
It always seems to me that they give me a special torture. I'm sure they hate me the most.  
I tried to fight Emmett's grip but he was too strong.  
"Shhh" Edward whispered and grabbed my chin "God. So rued." He shook his head as if he was shocked by my rudeness. Then he smiled, leaned over, and made me look into his face.  
Edward is probably the handsomest guy I've ever seen. He has wild bronze hauntingly sexy hair, green beautiful eyes, pale skin, and sexy square jaw. I just wished his personality wouldn't need for serious Makeover.  
"Do not touch me!" I said with terrified voice. Feeble attempt to sound threatening.  
Edward and Emmett laughed at that. "Oh scary" Emmett mocked.  
Edward stroked my cheek and then whispered in my ear, "I will touch you as many times as I wish." I swallowed. _Are they going to rape me?_  
Unexpectedly, Emmett released me. I looked at Edward, then at Emmett, before I walked away.  
"Goodbye love" I heard Edward's voice behind me and turned up my speed.  
"Oh my god" I murmured to myself.  
When I got home I noticed Jason. "Hey bells" he said sycophancy.  
"What's up?" I asked suspiciously  
Jason is the son of Phil Dwyer, my mother's second husband. I know him from the age of three, so in my opinion he is my big brother.  
Jason is a surfer. He has a muscular body, blond – brown hair and blue eyes. Girls die for him but he had to choose Rosalie. Jason graduated and now he focuses on his surfing career. We both agreed to give our parents to travel together for Phil's baseball career.  
"Look… bells…"  
"Just spill it Jason" I said closing my eyes.  
"You know how I want to be a professional surfer right?"  
"J you_ are_ a professional surfer-"  
" Remember the offer I received, Caribbean surf?" He cut me off.  
"The offer which your dad made you turn down." That's wasn't a question.  
"Yeah, Rose filed for giving me another chance to accept this offer. And now my father's not here. They won't even notice I was away. They're gone for god knows how long!"  
"Rose?" I asked angrily, "She doesn't do things for someone else's favor Jason! She's planning something, she probably wants to cheat on you again, like she had already done, you big idiot!"  
"Ok shut the fuck up Bella!" He snapped "stop that or I'll never speak to you again!" I shook my head as if I wanted to say 'you're such an idiot'.  
He began to relax "Look, I know you and Rose didn't get along very well when you two were little, but things have change since then Ok? People grow, why can't you? Now when we're dating… she's really nice to you."  
He had no idea how wrong he was. Rosalie has made my life a nightmare. She's torturing me every single day and while she's doing that she's reminding me the fact that she's dating my brother. Last week she slapped me and pushed me to the table, the pages scattered and she said "Oh _bells _you're so messy. Are you messy at home too? I'll ask J." she said with innocent voice. But around Jason she plays nice and he never believes me.  
"What do you possibly see in her? She's younger than you in three fucking years!"  
" Listen, I'm going to the Caribbean for six months. I'm leaving tonight. Rosalie said she'll look after you."  
"Look after me?" I yelled "She's my age!"  
"Well she's much more mature than you I can tell!" He said firmly.  
"Fuck-you" I said through clenched teeth.  
Is there anyone in this house who doesn't have a sport career he should leave me for? I actually thought about going to Charlie, my dad, in disgusting Forks.  
I can't believe Jason is leaving me alone!  
I went to my room and shut the door. I took the phone from my purse and dialed Kate. Bitch isn't answering!  
I left a voice message; "Kate! You don't believe what Jason just said to me! He's leaving tonight! I need to talk to you urgently!"  
One second after hanging up my phone I got a text message;

**B I'm soo sorry hun. can't speak.  
u should com 2 my place so we can talk :)**_  
_**tell the jackass he shouldn't wait 4 u.  
**_  
_I sighed and wrote;

**I'm on my way**

Then I left a note for Jason telling him he can leave without my goodbye.  
When I arrived to the house of the Denali family I knocked the brown door and when it got open my eyes widened in horror.  
"Hello _hun_" Rosalie said with an evil smile, Tanya giggled next to her.  
I tried to run but four muscular arms gripped my body. Emmett and Tyler.  
They were all their; Edward Cullen, Tanya Denali, Rosalie Hale, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, and Lauren Mallory. _Oh no._

**N/A- plz leave a comment :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Milton

**Chapter 2: ****Milton**

_A week ago_

_I closed my truck's door. The parking lot seemed empty but when I turned around I saw Mike Newton's baby face in front of me. Emmett was behind him and the rest of them joined the party at the first second they noticed me. Mike used to hit on me before he joined the gang and we were kind of friends. When he became a follower of them he hardly spoke to me (not that I cared), and then when he became an official member of the gang he started to pick on me. One time, during a fight with his girlfriend, Jessica, he told her that he was cheating on her with me. Luckily she doesn't go to our school, but she was quite determined to spread in town the rumor that I was a 'boyfriends stealer'._  
_Emmett was now standing next to Newton. I tried to get away but he pushed me against my truck "no running slut. You're just about to get what you deserve" He said blocking my vision with his huge body. He noticed my terrified expression and smiled, showing dimples._  
_"What do you want McCarty?" I tried to sound tough. I hated him most of all, for cheating on my brother with Rosalie the devil._  
_"Shut up bitch." Rosalie ordered "No one said you could speak". I kept my mouth shut._  
_"Oh you're a cutie." Edward_ _said caressing my face.__Tyler__ and __Make__ laughed.  
"Please" I whispered almost inaudibly.  
__"Please, what?" Edward mocked.  
"P-please leave me alone"  
Mike grinned, running his finger over his blond hair. __Bastard.__  
"You guys, I don't think she begged hard enough" Tanya said with Innocent voice. No fucking way! I'm not begging them!  
"Oh I would love to see you begging" Lauren commented.  
I tried to run but Emmet caught me and pushed me against my truck again.  
"Don't fucking move!" he said firmly "now beg!"  
"You don't doing it right" Tanya Interfered and turned to me. She looks just like Kate. It's so fucking creepy. Tanya put her hand under my chin so I'll have to look at her. Her other hand slide to her purse but her eyes didn't leave mine. Then I saw what she took from her purse. A knife was raised against my face "Mmm" she made a 'thinking' face "Where should I start?"  
"Alright… alright, p-please I'm begging you!" I pleaded shaking.  
"On your knees" she ordered with an evil smile.  
I obeyed quickly, stopping the tears that stored in my eyes. They all laughed and I've never felt so humiliated ever in my life.  
"Awe good girl" Tanya smirked "now," she put the knife back in her purse and took a handkerchief "I think Edward needs a little shoe shine" she eyed Edward "isn't that right babe?" Tanya and Edward were 'friends with benefits'.  
"Mmm actually, I think when I ran in the __**mud**__ I let my shoes get incredibly dirty. It's pretty disgusting" he said looking at his shoes from different angles.  
Tanya handed me the handkerchief. "After you done we'll let you go" she promised.  
I started cleaning his disgusting shoes until I felt his dick on my head.  
"Ooh" he moaned. They laughed now louder than ever. "Ooh yeah baby." I tried to ignore that.  
"d-done" I stuttered after a few minutes, finely standing.  
"Umm no you're not" Make said "don't you see the man is horny?"  
"I could use a hand job" Edward smirked.  
"What? No! No I'm not doing that!" I turned to Tanya "you promised!"  
"I wouldn't use that tone right now" Tanya warned.  
"You bitch!" I yelled pushing her. Tears had streamed down my eyes. I heard the slap before I could feel it, and when I felt it, it hurt like hell.  
"You little slut!" she pushed me.  
"__**You**__'__**re**__ calling __**me**__ a slut?" I said with weak vice because of the beating.  
"Yeah I'm calling you a slut!" she slapped me again. They all watched us amused. "You fucking damage!" slap "A squealer!" slap "Always get in everybody's way!" slap.  
"Someone needed to get in your way a long time ago Tanya!" I said "preferably a psychiatrists patrol!" She bunched me in the stomach before Rosalie joined her.  
"Let's see you telling on me to Jason now!" she slapped me.  
"Oh you mad at me for telling __**my brother**__ you were cheating on him with that __**thing**__? I strained to speak.  
Emmett took me from Tanya and Rosalie and pinned me against my truck. "How did you just call me?" the position he held my arms hurt.  
"Please" I cried "stop!"  
"What the fuck?" I hard Kate's vice from behind me. Thanks god!  
"Go away Kate" Tanya said with Threatening vice.  
"Fuck off Tanya! What the fuck's going on? Leave her alone right now!"She yelled.  
"Okay listen idiot" Tanya said going to her sister. "If you don't take off right now I swear I'm  
making mom and dad sand you to '_Milton_'" She Threatened "it won't be too hard. They already want to get rid of your ugly fat ass". __'Milton'__ is a boarding school for youth at risk. Kate's parent's always talks about that option. They didn't know about the drugs that Tanya takes. And the other things that she does.  
"Fuck-you!" Kate hissed. "Come on Bella."  
"She doesn't moving!" Emmett interfered.  
"I'll tell" Kate warned. Emmett let go of me and I joined to Kate._

"Oh darling, you don't look so good" Rosalie said with innocent voice.  
"Unfortunately, our mother found more drugs in my dear sister's room. This time she found harder drugs." Tanya explained as I tried to squirm away. "Kate needs another kind of education. I convinced our parents to send her to 'Milton'." They all chuckled.  
"You put the drugs in her room, didn't you?" I asked with shakily voice. They all laughed.  
"Of course I did." she made a puppy face at me. "It's not so hard to believe after the hash she was hiding." She ruined her own sister's life for something she never even done. How sick is that?  
"You are so sweet when you're scared" Lauren mocked smoothing my hair out of my face.  
I swallowed. The two muscular guys who held me didn't let me move. I was helpless.  
Edward who was leaning against the wall looked at me and smiled an arrogant little smile.  
I noticed Kate's phone on the nightstand next to Tanya. I told Jason not to wait for me. I'm so stupid.  
"But yesterday was the last day of school" I said trying to convince myself it's can't be happening. Tanya laughed "they don't get vacation their".  
Edward came up to me with a syringe in his hand. My heart soared with fear. I flinched away. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. It will only hart if you move." He said "Don't worry love, I took it from my dad's office, it's totally safe." Edward's parents are nice. His father is a doctor and his mother is a housewife. It's hard to believe they have a sun like that.  
I felt the needle in my neck and everything went black.

**A/N:** **The next chapters will**** b from the ****basement****. Plz leave comment. That's what motivates me to write :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Tanya's basement

**Chapter 3 - Tanya's basement**

** A/N- Actually, it's quite half of what I planned to write but I try to write a chapter every week and I didn't have much time, so the rest will be next week :) **

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Lauren's face. I felt uncomfortable because of something but I was too dizzy to notice what. When she noticed I was awake she smiled at me a fake wide smile and tilted her head to the side. Her blonde hair looked grey in this light, and her pale skin looked blue. I started to flinch until I realize the uncomfortable feeling was because my hands were tied up behind my back.  
I was tied up to a chair, a piece of fabric stuck in my mouth. I felt the panic starts to creep into my body. My eyes widened frantically, scanning the room. Based on what I saw in front of me, the room was pretty small but when I turned my head to see if there is more behind me, Lauren grabbed it." Look behind you and you stoned again. Got it bitch?" she threatened, her fake smile fade away. I didn't answer; just stared at her shocked "huh?" she held my chin harder. I nodded and she smiled again blinking like an idiot and stroking my face "aren't you just sweet?"  
I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I tried to say something but it sounded like murmurs through the fabric. She took it out of my mouth with the same innocent look on her face.  
"I'm claustrophobic!" I said quickly in panic. I've been afraid of this gang since forever but I've never thought I had a serious reason to be afraid.  
"Oh I know you are. Remember two days ago?" she giggled "In the bathroom?"  
"What are you doing? Why? Have you lost your mind?" I yelled in panic, sobbing "What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
She made an annoying pappy face "woe no honey, don't cry."  
"Let me go! You fucking psychopaths! It's not a game for me!" I shouted completely freaking out.  
"I know it's not a game for _you_. It's _our_ game and you will play by _our_ rules."  
"What do you want? I'll give you anything!"  
"Yes you will." She smiled evilly. I started to sob again with feeling of despair. _That bitch isn't gonna let me out any time soon. _  
"Why?" I asked weakly. I felt as if my life depends on the ones who hate me the most. They can keep me here forever. _To rot to death!_ I felt the air leaving my body. I was so dizzy.  
Lauren shrugged. "To entertain us" she answered simply before light penetrated into the room and I heard footsteps.  
Edward Cullen was standing in front of me with a bemused smile. I looked at him with fear as he stepped closer to me. Yellow dots flashed in my eyes. Bitterness spread over my tongue. I felt weak and my heart almost came out of my chest. _Panic attack._ He understood my situation and his smile broadened.  
"I'm gonna faint" I said weakly hopping they're not that cruel "Please…" my vision blurred completely.  
"We're gonna have so much fun together" he smirked and I felt his hand grabbing my chin.  
I sobbed and pushed his hand away by moving my head. I leaned my head on the top of the chair. After a few moments the yellow dots were gone. My head was tilted toward the ceiling. I checked the lamp which spreads dim light in the grey room. "Is it a warehouse?"  
"It's a basement" he replied calmly.  
"Whose?" I lifted my head to face him.  
"Tanya's" he said and turned to Lauren "and you can go now." I swallowed. I hate her but I don't want to be alone with him. She made a face and walked away, getting out of the basement.  
"Hel.." I started to scream 'help' before the fabric was pushed into my mouth again.  
"This basement is padded with five layers of compressed polyester poly. The plumbing has thermo acoustic filters, so I very much doubt that someone will hear you." Edward said and I stared at him shocked. He smirked "It was a music room. Tanya's father didn't want the sound of the piano to interrupt. This room was empty until Mrs. Denali agreed to give it to Tanya." He explained. I don't know anything about Tanya's father. Kate never talks about him. I only know they live here with their mom and her boyfriend.  
"So what now? Why are you keeping me here?"  
"You were very cheeky lately. We decided you deserve a punishment" Edward said obviously enjoying the situation.  
"How long… are you planning to do this?"  
"During the vacation you will stay here the whole time. When school starts you will go with us to school and we will get you here right after. Of course you won't be allowed to speak to your friends otherwise we'll find an excuse why you can't come to school."  
I blinked and looked at him in shock. _Did he just say what I think he just said?_  
He grinned "you seem confused."  
"I won't come back here after school!" I said wondering if it wasn't stupid of me to tell him that.  
"Of course you will." He smiled.  
"And why's that?"  
"You'll see" I didn't have the energy to wonder what it means. I just knew I can run away right after the vacation. I didn't think about the fact that the whole summer vacation I will stay in a basement at the same building with a crazy person.  
"So what's the plan? You just gonna lock me here?"  
"Gosh Bella. All those questions." He stroked my hair.  
"Don't touch me!" I hissed.  
"Oh I will touch you alright" _what?_  
"What does it mean?" I asked hesitantly.  
"We'll get to this at a later point" he promised with an evil smile. I was still terrified by the last thing he said when light penetrated into the room again. I waited to see who it is remembering Lauren's threat. I heard girly giggles before the girls stood in front of me.  
"Hello dork" Tanya mocked "welcome" she burst out laughing and they all joined here.  
"I'll give you ladies a moment then" Edward smirked before he left.  
"So…" Rosalie started "what do we have here?" she pushed my hair to my face and they laughed. "Let's untie her so it'll be more fun."  
Rosalie and Tanya untied my hands while Lauren untied my feet. I tried to run away but they caught me amused by the fact that I thought I could escape.  
When I was free from the chair they all surrounded me. Lauren held me while Rosalie slapped me softly "you ratted on me to your brother" she said with a smile.  
"I'm sorry!" I lied.  
"You're not" Tanya interfered "but you will be" she smiled a crooked smile.  
Rosalie slapped me and pushed me softly as I said "I'm sorry over and over again.  
They all laughed as I cried. They pushed me from one girl to another as if I was a ball.  
I kept saying "I'm sorry" until Rosalie asked "you're sorry?"  
"Yes!"  
"Really?" she was still smiling until suddenly rage was all over her face. "You're sorry?" she punched me to the concrete wall. My back was hurt and my nose was bleeding.  
"You're sorry?" she asked again.  
"I'm sorry!" I yelled.  
"What are you sorry for?" she slapped me hard that time "huh?" she slapped me again. I sobbed.  
"Oh look" she said with a crazy expression "dork face is crying."  
I was saved by Tanya's ringing phone. "Shut up for a moment" she told Rosalie before picking up. "Huh?" she said to the phone "yeah okay… bye." She hunged up the phone and turned to Rosalie "we should keep it for another time." She said.  
"What?" Rosalie asked annoyed before she spat "goodnight dork face."  
They locked the door leaving me to think. I couldn't understand how this had happened, how had they planned this all out, for how long? Are they that bored?

**A/N- don't forget to review **


	5. Chapter 5

I stopped writing from a lack of responses, in this point I decided I don't want to continue myself. If someone is interested, please send me a PM.  
sorry 3


End file.
